


Breeding Season

by Garpie64



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Impregnation, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Top Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jason's relationship with the Wayne pack had been healing. He's moved back into the Wayne Manor and taking up a few of the duties as the pack omega. Now, he's been convinced to stop using his suppressants and birth control. It's both nerves and excitement that has him pacing in his den waiting for his pack to come help him through his heat.Damian doesn't plan on sharing.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875877
Comments: 19
Kudos: 343
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Jason Todd Week ~ 2020
> 
> Day 2: ~~Praise kink~~ | **Un/willing impregnation** | ~~Arkham Knight AU~~ | ~~Reverse Robins AU/Jason is the youngest~~

A nervous storm swirled in Jason’s gut fueling the omega’s pacing. Instincts were ricocheting everywhere having him patrol the perimeter of his den in the manor one moment and fussing over his nest the next. The rising hormones didn’t help with the anxious thoughts already plaguing his mind. Cold chills coursed through his body making his skin prickle even though he felt himself burning up. The air had already been deeply saturated with his sickening sweet scent broadcasting to everyone within the manor grounds that Jason Todd had gone into heat. 

Jason dropped his head into his hands. How could he let the demon brat convince him to go off his suppressants? How had he been convinced to stop his birth control? How had Damian of all people managed to talk him into returning to a natural cycle after spending years avoiding the more omega parts of his biology?

It wasn’t like he hated his sex or feared the Bats; quite the opposite. Talia had spent months teaching him proper omega etiquette, lessons that would have the pearl-clutching socialites of Gotham fainting. Roy and Kori had helped him come to accept and even like his body. Plus he’d been on good terms with the Bats for a few years now, actually moving back into the manor and officially being brought back to life. The omega master room was full of his things and always held a warm nest. The pack had stabilized as much as a pack of trauma children could. Jason had become fairly established as the pack’s head omega yet the idea of allowing his cycle to return to normal, of allowing his body to come into season and do what was natural in a pack filled him with apprehension but excitement.

So consumed in his own thoughts, Jason failed to notice his visitor. The scent of heat and arousal had drawn Damian from his studio and into the heart of the manor where the enticing scent grew thick and heavy. He hadn’t bothered with knocking as was proper with entering any omega’s den and simply slipped inside while shutting and locking the door behind him. The alpha paused in the doorway, breathing in the irresistible smell. His jade green eyes narrowed on the pacing omega with the blood now rushing through his veins.

“Todd,” The low growl that reverberated from Damian’s chest stilled the surprised omega. He froze mid-stride with wide eyes locking onto the little brat that wasn’t that little anymore. He was full alpha now, but sometimes Jason forgot that.

Those jade eyes flared with want as they blatantly slid down his form. The shiver that ran down Jason’s spine was far from fearful. Instead, a sense of anticipation overcame him stirring the fire steadily growing in his belly. With knees quivering and anticipation now sending his heart pounding for a completely different reason, Jason fully turned to the alpha who technically invaded his den, but considering Damian’s had an open invitation to Jason’s nest for the past few months his instincts seemed to forgive the fopaux. His inner omega was too busy purring under the alpha’s gaze; rejoicing over having a pack alpha’s full attention that set alight every nerve.

“So, you’ve finally come into season.” Damian rumbled in that low alpha tone that Jason will forever deny feeling an attraction towards. The brat already had enough of an ego.

Still, his cheeks heated; the blush coloring his face pink. The gush of slick soaking his underwear and no doubt filling the room with even more intoxicating scent only made things worse. Damian’s nose flared in response. His eyes darkened and a new sort of tension laced his frame. A new heavy musk filled the air; a very potent signal that neither of them could ignore. Everything about Damian screamed virile alpha in his prime and ready to breed. From the look Damian was giving him, it appeared the alpha had every intention of fulfilling that image. 

Much to Jason’s embarrassment, a needy whine escaped him calling to the alpha his omega wanted.

The response came instant. In a blink, Damian had moved from the doorway stalking closer like a predator cornering prey. Jason swallowed past the lump in his throat as all that bulk backed him against the window. It was as intimidating as it was arousing to have an alpha that large pin him. When had Damian grown so big that Jason had to look up at him? He used to tease the brat all the time and now Damian was grown. He had become a full-fledged alpha that bore the Wayne name with pride. 

The deep growl Damian gave worked wondrous things on Jason’s body making his skin tingle and his bones melt. He couldn’t help but whine, tilting his head back in invitation; an invitation Damian couldn’t pass up. Pressing his nose against Jason’s bared throat, Damian inhaled the delicious scent from the source. He reveled in the sharp gasp he earned from flicking his tongue over the swollen bump of Jason’s scent gland. The hand curling against his chest only made Damian’s inner alpha purr even more.

“Pack hierarchy demands Father to be the first to mount the pack’s unmated omega.” Damian rumbled. Jason yelped when large hands gripped his thighs and lifted him off his feet. His ass hit the windowsill with Damian stepping between his parted legs. Those fingers curled into his plump thighs. “However, Father is not home nor are the others.”

Jason’s heart was in his throat and he couldn’t deny the mix of apprehension, desire, and excitement coursing through him. There was a heat steadily growing inside him, working him up. He also couldn’t deny how he ached to have something inside him. “Sounds like it’s up to you then, demon brat.”

Damian hummed against his throat giving Jason his only warning before teeth scraped over his sensitive gland. Jason gasped at the electric shock rocketing through him. His body arched forward into Damian’s chest. Fingers curling and wrinkling a stupid expensive shirt. The low possessive alpha growl vibrated through his skin before Damian pulled back and licked his lips. He looked downright feral with those gleaming eyes and sharp teeth.

“Dami,” Jason rasped unable to suppress the shiver that ran through him. This feeling of want and desire directed towards Damian was strange. While it should have felt foreign, it wasn’t. He’ll admit at least in his mind that the past few months he had been noticing Damian in a different light. Damian had always been the pup, the baby of the pack. When had things changed?

Damian lifted a hand from Jason’s thigh to sneak beneath the worn cotton shirt the omega refused to give up. Those calloused fingers trailed along his skin, teasing with rough pads until finding a swollen breast. Gently running his thumb over the perk bud drew a needy moan from Jason’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open. It all left him open to Damian’s plundering. A startled sound escaped him when lips sealed over his own and a tongue slipped between his lips. He didn’t fight it and instead let himself enjoy the way Damian tilted his head back with a big hand cupping his head. That devilish tongue plunged deep into his mouth, wrestling with his own.

By the time Damian pulled back, Jason already felt thoroughly fucked. He gasped for much needed air, chest heaving to bring in lungfuls only to let out a yelp when Damian promptly threw Jason over his shoulder. Jason scrambled, hands pawing at the alpha’s large back while Damian simply strolled over to the bed and promptly dumped Jason on it. Jason bounced a few times off the fluffy mattress before his body sank into the soft material. Any response he had died when Damian shed his shirt over his head and tossed it aside without care.

The expanse of scarred skin laid out before him had Jason drooling. Every inch of Damian was sculpted by a life dedicated to training and fighting. Any omega would drool over an alpha like that. Still, his eyes paused on the large damning scar in the center of Damian’s chest. Jason moved, sitting up and reaching out for Damian to which the alpha obeyed. He didn’t resist being pulled in by his belt loops. Jason leaned forward to press his lips against the alpha’s stomach. Those teal eyes fluttered open to gaze up at Damian with that heated look. He grinned into Damian’s skin, watching the flicker of want in jade eyes and the flare of desire in his scent. 

An alpha bearing scars wasn’t unusual. Alphas fought all the time for different reasons that more often than not leaned towards stupidity. It didn’t matter much. Scars could still draw in lovers. As vigilantes, they all bore more scars than most. Dodging bullets and breaking bones took that toll on their bodies. Yet, no matter how normalized scars became among their weird little pack, certain scars would never not be an issue. Some marks wouldn’t fail to bring haunting memories to the surface. Some couldn’t be understood by the others.

Jason turned his attention back to the alpha’s skin; closed his eyes; and allowed himself to worship Damian’s skin, to trail his lips along lines of hard muscles. He pressed gentle kisses to each raised line of a blade, each pockmark from a bullet, every stab wound. He paused on the discolored bruising along his hip from when he hit a fire escape a few nights ago. When Damian’s large hand came up to cup the back of his head and fingers sliding through his hair, Jason couldn’t help but smile, pressing yet another kiss into the bruise. With a soft hum almost reaching a purr, he continued. 

The path of his lips trailed up along Damian’s chest marking several scars both small and large. When he finally came to the roughly healed wound, he heard the sharp intake, but he deliberately brought no attention to it. Instead, he gently pressed his lips to the center of Damian’s chest and the center of the scar. He wanted to give the alpha the attention he deserved, to know he’s safe and loved and perfect. He earned a low growl for it, but it lacked heat. Damian sounded far too hungry to be angry. Jason pulled back a bit to look back up at Damian. He was met by eyes burning with hot desire. Those fingers curled tighter in his hair as the only warning before Damian pulled his head back. The tug forced his neck into an arch but only made him grin all the more. 

“I should have known you planned it like this. Naughty insubordinate alpha usurping his pack head’s right.” Jason grinned.

Damian growled fiercer, pressing Jason into the mattress with barred teeth hovering at his throat. Jason could feel the faint tremor of restraint in his alpha’s body.

“I could not let them have this moment.” Damian’s voice was so hoarse and laced with need. “I could not let them have you.”

“Fuck,” Jason wrapped his arms around Damian’s broad shoulders and dragged the alpha to his lips to get another taste. 

It became far too easy for Jason to lose himself in Damian, in this young alpha who he had always thought was a brat. The few times he decided to scratch the itch with some random alpha, it had been a battle to relax enough to enjoy it. Submitting had been impossible. Jason just couldn’t be that vulnerable even with people he trusted. Something inside him just refused. Damian pushed against that resistance and for once, Jason didn’t feel like keeping up that wall. He submitted, letting Damian claim his mouth. His lips part allowing Damian’s tongue entrance.

The hand braced against the bed clenched while Damian pressed himself closer to his omega. It brought a delicious shiver from the body beneath him. He needed to get his hands on Jason. The first roll of Damian’s hips had Jason whining surprising them both. 

“Fuck,”

The swear falling from Damian’s lips had a laugh bursting from Jason’s chest. It was so unexpected for the prim and proper prince. Damian pulled back from the embrace of Jason’s legs with a snarl and began yanking at his jeans. Jason watched hungrily as the alpha kicked off the offending pants. Left only in his boxers, Damian stepped forward and gripped Jason’s own sweats. With a yank, the soft material came off revealing his lack of underwear and slick already coating his thighs all earning a pained groan from Damian.  
Damian dropped to his knees between Jason’s thighs, strong hands pushing his thighs wide and revealing his wet slit. Damian stared hungrily, gaze fixed on the treasure offered to him. The omega’s small cock stood hard but just below was something of far greater interest. The source of the intoxicating scent laid bare. Jason’s cunt glistened with slick gushing from his hole. Damian’s gaze fixated on a bead of slick as it slowly trailed from his puffy swollen slit.

Jason jumped at the first lap of tongue along his sensitive flesh. His head dropped back into the mattress with a moan. Damian gripped his thighs and buried his head between them. His nose was overwhelmed by the scent of heat and fertile omega. The temptation drew Damian in again, the teasing taste still lingering on his tongue. Damian sealed his mouth over Jason’s slit, tongue pressing in to lap at wet velvety walls. Jason moaned above him. He curled his fingers in the sheets. His back arched off the mattress with his eyes squeezing shut. Pleasure shot up his spine and made his skin tingle with shivers. He couldn’t help how his hips humped back against Damian’s mouth, encouraging the alpha more.

That oddly talented tongue worked Jason open, aided when Damian slipped a finger in alongside. He felt how the muscles clenched around his probing finger. 

“Dami, Dami, please.” Jason moaned reaching down to paw at the alpha’s too short hair. It only got him a crook of a finger.

“What do you want, Beloved?” Damian purred against Jason’s thigh, kissing and then biting into the plump flesh. The potent taste of slick coated his tongue driving him near insane. Years spent training to control himself came into play as it kept him from diving right back into that delicious treat.

Jason whined. “Brat.”

Damian retaliated with a sharp nip. “Words, Beloved. Tell me what you want.”

With a half-hearted kick, Jason glared at Damian. “I want you to fuck me, asshole. Happy?”

The snark died on Jason’s tongue as Damian rose to his feet, all six plus foot of pure alpha. His heart jumped into his throat when Damian leaned over him. One hand braced against the bed as the other gripped his previously neglected cock already throbbing with need and guided it to Jason’s opening. Damian shuddered at the first touch of his slit, steadily pushing in until the very tip was gripped by Jason’s tight warm heat. A soft gasp escaped the omega’s lips. Jason groaned and dropped his head back into the mattress. With each inch of Damian sinking into him, Jason felt something inside him settle. 

Damian moved slow, almost tortuously so. His muscles quivered with the desire to just pound into his omega, but he refused to degrade this wonderful moment into something so base and emotionless. He was going to savor every moment of his beloved’s heat. The moment he bottomed out, the sparks flying up his spine were electrifying. He hardly noticed Jason’s limbs curling around him, the arms wrapping around his neck and thick thighs locking around his waist.

“I should have known.” Jason laughed breathlessly, voice hoarse from the massive cock stretching him wide. “Should have known what you were planning the moment you started convincing me to have a fertile heat. Should have just told me you wanted to knock me up.”

Damian growled against Jason’s throat, hips thrusting harder than intended. The hoarse moan it drew just had Damian repeating his motions until he just couldn’t stop himself anymore. Jason just felt too good. His body quivered around him and his moans were unrestrained. Damian enjoyed all of it. He gripped Jason’s hips with one hand, the other tightening in the sheets and pounded into the pliant body beneath him.

“You going to be a good alpha and breed your omega?” Jason panted. He could feel the whine trying to build in his throat, but not yet. He wasn’t going to fall into begging just yet. “Going to get me pregnant? Put a baby in me?”

“Fuck,” Damian groaned. His hips stuttered as the image of Jason round with pups, his pups, flashed through his mind. That was the entire point of what they were doing. Jason had gone off not only his suppressants but also his birth control. He was completely fertile and open to be bred. “Beloved, Jay,”

“It’s okay, Dami.” Jason whined softly. He combed his fingers through the alpha’s short hair. “It’s okay, baby bat.”

“Jason,” Damian growled, lips brushing over heated skin and feeling the bump of the omega’s inflamed scent gland. The idea of biting Jason, of splitting skin and scarring the gland forever with his mark and his scent had Damian drooling. He swallowed heavily, hips still pounding into Jason. His knot wasn’t far away. Soon he’d be tying them together while filling Jason with his seed. Soon he’ll be siring Jason’s pups.

A soft purr vibrated from Jason’s throat. He pulled him even closer, arched his throat back, and did all but beg. Damian couldn’t deny him. An omega offering up their throat to an alpha couldn’t be ignored. A sharp pain, a deep growl, the brief taste of blood and the bond was formed. A rush of hormones surged through their veins. Damian felt a sense of victory, of possession as he slammed deep into his now mate, knot finally catching as he came. Jason went limp, hormones telling him he’s safe and protected and properly knotted. His limbs felt heavy. Moving seemed like too much of a hassle. He had his alpha’s weight pressing down on him like a protective blanket. He had his alpha’s knot and would soon have his alpha’s pup. It was all perfect.

So, he let Damian move them to a more comfortable position on the bed. At the back of his mind, he knew his heat wasn’t close to finished even if he did catch this first time. He’d still feel the drive for the next few days and a new bond would only prolong his heat. That didn’t matter right now. Right now, all that mattered was curling up in his mate’s arms and waiting out this bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
